


Lassitude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [239]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Plenary. Work the next day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/27/1999 for the word [Lassitude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/27/lassitude).
> 
> lassitude  
> weariness of body or mind from strain, oppressive climate, etc.; lack of energy; listlessness; languor.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), and [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387). Work the next day. I hope you didn't think the angst was done.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Posting this early for tomorrow in addition to the one I already posted for tonight as I'll be travelling tomorrow and not sure I'll have time to post.

# 

Lassitude

Tony woke with a lassitude he didn’t normally experience, but the reason soon came rushing back to him as he remembered the dinner and the truly preposterous idea Jimmy and Gibbs had suggested. In the cold light of day, Tony couldn’t see how this could be anything other than a prank. Though he still had no idea who would have set him up like this.

Much as he would like to just lay around in bed and have a lazy day where he could ignore the world and pretend yesterday hadn’t happened, he still had to go into work. With his luck, they’d catch a new case and whatever was going on with Jimmy and Gibbs would never be resolved to his satisfaction as they’d fall back into normal NCIS operating hours of basically never having a day off.

Preparing himself to act normally and like yesterday had never happened, Tony got dressed in one of his fancier suits and headed into work. He managed to walk out of the elevator normally like nothing was wrong, but that headspace completely disappeared when he saw his desk. 

Sitting innocently on his desk was not one, but two cards both addressed to him. He quickly grabbed the cards and slipped them into his backpack without reading them thankful that he had come in early enough to beat McGee and Ziva in today. He knew Gibbs was in already since he could see the coffee on Gibbs desk and he guessed Palmer was as well or there wouldn’t have been 2 cards.

He tried to shake it off and continue his work day like everything was normal. He prayed for them to catch a case, the earlier the better, as then the focus would be on the case and Gibbs and Jimmy would be less likely to do anything else to woo him or whatever they were doing. He still wasn’t sure that this wasn’t an elaborate prank. 

Unfortunately, the case didn’t come and he stared in horror as around 11am flowers were delivered to his desk in full view of everyone. They were beautiful flowers don’t get him wrong including some of his favorites, in the huge bouquet that felt like it had many flower varieties in it. However, there was no way McGee and Ziva could miss this.

Which meant they were soon at his desk demanding to know who the flowers were from. To make matters worse another delivery came in shortly after that with some of his favorite candies. If he had to guess the flowers were from Gibbs and the candy from Jimmy since he didn’t think Gibbs knew his favorite candies. 

Trying to fall back on his normal behavior, Tony regaled Ziva and McGee with tales of this awesome blonde who was really flexible that he had spent the night with and who apparently wanted another date because he was so good in bed. Gibbs glared at all 3 of his team members. Ziva and McGee for pestering Tony and not working and Tony for lying about the gifts. 

He didn’t fault Tony too much as he could tell by Tony’s behavior that he was still very unsure where he stood with either Jimmy or him, but he still hated to hear about Tony’s conquests imaginative or not. McGee and Ziva didn’t stop with pestering though. They also tried to grab the notes that came with each gift, but fortunately Tony was faster. 

When Gibbs glared harder and looked like he was ready to start snarling, McGee and Ziva hightailed it back to their desks. Tony shot Gibbs a smile of thanks, before adding the candy and notes to his bag. The flowers were a bit too big to fit in his bag, so he left them on his desk for now. Plus they were very pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
